littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger43
is the 43th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 92th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Niewial decides that is the last straw for Nu, and if he die, Nestor will be killed with him. Using Gothic's DNA, Nu transforms into the power-up version of Gothic's Dark RyuseiRanger, now known as RyuseiNu, to kill RyuseiMuse once and for all. Synopsis Tsubaki has a cold and is absent from class to rest in Daisuke's dorm, but she have a dream about the Demon's Voice and the past life as Calliope. Meanwhile, Niewial enraged at Nu for being failed one more time and decided that is the last straw. If Nu died, Nestor will die along with him. Grind gives Nu a DNA that Gothic was used to be Dark RyuseiRanger last time. While Ray putting makeup on the girls for upcoming Christmas event, the King recalls a time when he and Penelope are fought alongside the past RyuseiRangers and they used the Epic Holy Tablet to destroy the greatest enemy, Trivia. While Tsubaki and Daisuke were about to get recovered from cold, Nausicaa laments on whatever the Argonavis' last card and Tsubaki suggests they should go do just that, but as they are about to, Nu appears and attacks the trio. He says Odysseus does not sealing Trivia again because she did not have any feelings for the future anymore and said if he die, Nestor will die too, much to Nausicaa's shock. Tsubaki and Daisuke transforms to protect her. The two of them battling Nu, with Muse matching Nu during some points. After Daisuke managed to landing a double fist on him, he lands before revealing that he has received a new power from Niewial. He plays the Harmony of Grief on himself and Gothic's DNA being to merge within his and Nestor's bodies, becoming RyuseiNu, which shocks Tsubaki and Daisuke. Armed with knowledge of Tsubaki and Daisuke's desire to help their parents, RyuseiNu uses psychological attacks on Tsubaki, leaving her vulnerable to her attacks. With RyuseiNu's power proving to outmatch the other RyuseiRangers, Tsubaki is left doubting herself, but Daisuke and the others help to encourage her to stand up again, giving her the strength to fight against RyuseiNu, they managed to defeat him, reverting him back to Nu again. Daiuke and the others join up with her to congratulate her, but Tsubaki says she could not have done that without her friends. Nu refuse to come back to Nausicaa's heart and revealed himself as the demon where Nestor's dream of becoming poet is abandoned. Combined into RyuseiDaikyuOh, the demonic Nu immediately starts beating it and turns Amanogawa City dark. Nu laughing at Phemius, saying he was using to work as a simple adviser at Planet Odyssey, and despite having enjoying music and songs, he chose not to stay by the King and Queen for the sake of evil's mastermind, which led Phemius into betraying him for abandoning the King, resulting transforms him into humanoid demon General Nu using Demon Voice from Niewial. Feeling angry for what Niewial have done, Muse being to use the Sigma Mode to reach out Nestor, but Nestor refuse to come and what realize that he has done for the King, telling them that he love Nausicaa. Without any choice, the RyuseiRangers forcing themselves to kill Nestor, which Nu was destroyed and restores the city to normal. The attack causes everyone to become happy and Tsubaki hugs Daisuke along with her beloved friends. Away from the city, a tearful Phemius and Nausicaa begs Nestor go come back. But thinking he had failed for Trivia, Nestor refuses to admitting and tells them to protect Tsubaki, the King and Queen from DeviPunk's ambitions before he passed away. Nausicaa then mourning over her lover's death, but Phemius and the RyuseiRangers cheer her up and promising that they will collecting 88 Saint Cards to restore the Modern Constellations to normal. Major Events *Nu transforms into RyuseiNu, an upgraded version of Gothic's Dark RyuseiRanger. *It is revealed that the RyuseiRangers' siblings/relatives were used to be the past RyuseiRangers, and fought alongside Odysseus and Penelope. *The opening changes to show footage of the RyuseiRangers using Super Galaxy Enneagram Pulse as well as Ryusei Muse and her Enneagram form during the part where they show the other rangers' forms. *Ryusei Muse performed Ribbon Rosa Amorous for the first time. *Nu is killed by RyuseiDaikyuOh at last. **With this, Nestor died peacefully in Nausicaa and Phemius' arms. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *General Nu *Niewial *Grind *''Trivia'' (flashback) *MaohCore Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope *Minori Akisato *''Ryoutarou Hiragi'' (flashback) *''Sumire Hiragi'' (flashback) Trivia *'Disguise Coord used': Princess Gown *Tsubaki was seen wearing a pink variant of regular blue dress which was first seen in episode 28 Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime